


All-American Girl

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Het, Other, Romance, Slash, Transsexual, deliberate ambiguity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Connor is a Good Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Girl

Casey Connor is A Good Girl. She does her homework, eats her vegetables, and listens to her Auntie. She never kissed a boy before she met Zeke, but he’s A Good Guy. A little rough around the edges, but Auntie approves of him, which is enough for Casey.

Casey’s parents died when she was two, leaving her in the care of her loving Auntie Mildred. Auntie is strict, but she only has Casey’s best interest at heart. Casey goes to public school, but Auntie insists Casey wear only skirts that fall below the knee and blouses that cover her shoulders. She’s only allowed to wear clear nail polish and lip-gloss, but Auntie did let Casey get her ears pierced. She isn’t allowed to wear dangly earrings, but the cubic zirconia studs she was pierced with go with all her outfits. Auntie lets her wear heels, but nothing over one inch. Casey isn’t sure she could walk in heels that high, so she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t care much for the stockings Auntie insists on, but “a lady is never bare-legged.” It seems confusing to Casey that ladies must shave their legs and then cover them with stockings. Nevertheless, Casey obeys because she is A Good Girl. 

On Friday night, Zeke picks Casey up in his GTO. The car initially frightened both Casey and Auntie Mildred, but Zeke showed them his valid Ohio driver’s license. He also drives a lot safer and slower with Casey in the car. 

Tonight Casey is wearing a soft purple skirt that swishes when she walks, and a white blouse with tiny pearls for buttons. On her feet are white leather pumps that have molded to her from frequent wear. In her hand she’s clutching her little purple purse that holds her ID, house key, and lip-gloss. 

Like the gentleman that he is, Zeke opens Casey’s door for her. When he gets behind the wheel, he leans over for a kiss. Casey allows him to kiss her, though she blushes deeply. 

“Where are we going tonight?” Casey asks in her soft voice. 

“I thought we’d do something at home tonight. I got a movie for us to watch.”

Casey sits up straighter. She’s only been to Zeke’s house twice, and both of those times were during the day—never when they were on a date. Casey feels her palms begin to sweat. She knows what happens between boys and girls during movies. She’s heard the other girls talking. 

Zeke pulls into the driveway of his house. Casey waits patiently for him to come around and open her door. He offers his hand as she steps out, and holds it as they walk up to the house. Casey feels her heart begin to pound. Zeke is one of the best-looking boys in school, with his dark eyes and broad shoulders. Casey always feels so small and delicate next to him. He really makes her feel like a lady. 

Zeke leads Casey into the house and flicks on the lights. “Can I get you a drink or something?”

Casey shakes her head. She’s so nervous she’s sure Zeke can see her trembling. 

Zeke kicks off his shoes, so Casey takes off hers as well, and follows him into the living room. Casey settles herself on the couch, tucking her feet under her thighs in a lady-like position while Zeke prepares the movie. He crosses the room and sits down next to Casey, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Casey snuggles closer and lays her head on Zeke’s shoulder. 

“I love your hair,” Zeke sighs, running his fingers through the dark locks. 

Zeke presses play on the remote and the movie begins. They saw City of Angels in theatres several times, but Casey always cries during the ending.

Halfway through the movie, Casey laces her fingers through Zeke’s. “If I were Maggie and you were Seth, would you give up immortality for me?” 

“Of course,” Zeke whispers back.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Casey-girl.” 

“I like being your girl,” Casey giggles and lays her head on Zeke’s shoulder. 

Zeke nuzzles her cheek with his nose. He tilts her chin up and kisses her gently on the mouth. Casey sighs softly, opening her mouth to allow Zeke’s tongue to slide in. Zeke cups Casey’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek. 

Casey pulls away. “I want to go all the way.” 

“Tonight?” Zeke is genuinely surprised. 

Casey bites her lip, making the gap between her teeth look even more pronounced. “There’s just . . . something you should know first. I’m not like other girls—” 

Zeke knew this was coming. He’s not blind; it just never made a difference to him. He presses a single finger to Casey’s lips, silencing her. “It doesn’t matter. If you’re ready for that, I’m willing to take you there.”

Casey nods. “I mean, if we even . . . can.” 

“Of course we can,” Zeke answers honestly. 

Though he hadn’t planned for this, Zeke leads Casey upstairs to his room. 

Casey has certainly never been here before. She takes in the white walls decorated with Zeke’s art. She spends several moments looking over each of the drawings. She’s a photographer herself; art is one of the things that brought them together. 

Zeke’s room is sparsely furnished. He likes it that way. The rest of the house looks like a museum—pieces of art and furniture from his parents’ travels crammed everywhere. Zeke’s room contains only his dresser, desk, nightstand, and bed. 

Casey stops in the middle of the room, her fingertips trailing over the blue- and white-striped bedspread. 

Zeke clears his throat. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Casey’s eyes are a darker shade of blue than Zeke’s ever seen. Her pupils are so dilated they’ve nearly swallowed the irises. Zeke looks down and realizes she probably more turned on than she’s ever been in her life. 

“I’m your girl, right?”

Zeke nods dumbly.

“Then I’m ready for this.” 

Zeke’s vision is like a slow-motion film as Casey lies back on the bed, her dark hair fanning out around her. Her small breasts stay tight and perky on her chest, but Zeke can see that her nipples are straining against the fabric of her blouse. His dick gives a twitch of interest. 

“I do have a curfew, you know,” Casey says, and Zeke comes back to himself. He shakes his head and climbs onto the bed so that he’s lying on his side next to Casey. 

“Kiss me,” she says plaintively, tilting her chin up towards him. Zeke does. He kisses her so deeply and so forcefully that she makes delicious little noises in the back of her throat and wraps one of her stocking-clad ankles around the back of Zeke’s knee. Zeke takes advantage of the situation and rolls his body on top of Casey’s, careful to brace his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing her.

The heat of Casey’s body under his is intoxicating. Zeke leaves her mouth to trail kisses down her throat, which sends her into frenzy. She claws at the back of Zeke’s t-shirt, but he finds that it turns him on more than anything. He lifts himself to his hands and knees.

Casey’s lips are red and her skin is flushed. She looks completely ravaged. 

“Can I take this off?” Zeke asks, fingering the collar of Casey’s blouse. 

Casey nods. 

Zeke’s fingers tremble as he unbuttons the pearls down the length of the top. He parts the fabric, earning himself his first view of Casey’s smooth body. Her skin is peaches and cream—smooth and unblemished. Zeke’s eyes are drawn inexplicably to the crease that divides her ribs, drawing his eyes to her navel like an arrow. His gaze spreads out to her hips, narrow, but enticing. Finally, his eyes roam back up to her breasts, two firm mounds encased in a white, cherry-patterned bra. Zeke releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The fabric is so ironically appropriate he can’t even think straight. 

“Auntie doesn’t know I bought this. She let me go to the mall by myself one day and I went to Victoria’s Secret. I have the matching panties, too.” Casey lowers the hem of her skirt just an inch and Zeke feels his breath catch. 

“That’s hot,” he says before he can stop himself. 

Casey giggles. “I thought you’d like it.” 

“I fucking love it,” Zeke growls, diving back down for another kiss. He slides one hand up Casey’s belly to cup her breast. The mound is so petite he can cover it entirely with his hand. His thumb roves over Casey’s nipple, earning a moan of pleasure from the girl. 

“Like that?” Zeke whispers into Casey’s mouth. 

“Uh huh,” Casey sighs. 

Zeke grins. He sits back on his heels and takes Casey’s other breast in his free hand. The girl is moaning like a harlot after only a few minutes of Zeke’s fingers on her nipples. He can’t wait to hear what she sounds like when he’s got his tongue on them. Zeke slides his hands around Casey’s body. 

“Lift up, baby.” 

Casey maneuvers herself onto her elbows. With a deft twist of Zeke’s fingers, her bra unsnaps. Zeke pulls it away from her body, finally feasting his eyes on her bare breasts. They are smaller than average, but her nipples are hard like little pebbles. Half-inch long pebbles. Zeke wastes no time getting his mouth on them. 

Casey’s back arches and she buries her hands in Zeke’s hair. “Ohmygoodness,” she sighs. 

Zeke lifts his mouth to switch nipples. “Believe me, it gets better.” 

With his mouth on one nipple, he rolls the other between his fingers to ensure they both receive attention. Zeke is definitely a “boob guy,” but the curiosity of finding out what exactly is beneath Casey’s skirt is killing him. He works his mouth down Casey’s belly, earning a sigh of disappointment from her kiss-swollen lips. However, he hits a big snag when he’s looking for the zipper on her skirt.

“It’s on the side,” Casey smiles, reaching down to unzip it for Zeke. Her shyness seems to return and she keeps her legs pressed together tightly as Zeke pulls her skirt down and off. 

Casey’s matching panties are actually cut like tiny shorts, but the cherry-patterned fabric does nothing to hide the unmistakable bulge at the juncture of Casey’s thighs. She's wearing white stockings and a matching garter belt. Zeke's eyes practically cross with the sinful pleasure of the sight. Casey shifts her knees inward slightly and Zeke can tell that his staring his starting to make her uncomfortable. 

“I like it,” he says, placing a hand on one of Casey’s knees. 

She looks unsure, but allows Zeke to spread her legs wide enough to let him between them. Zeke places his hand over the bulge, covering it with his palm. “May I?”

Casey closes her eyes, blushing scarlet. She nods. 

Zeke carefully unclips the garters so he can lower just her panties and drops them on the bed next to Casey’s bra. He drinks in the sight of Casey’s nude body, pale and virginal. Not for long, his mind adds. The garter belt and stockings add to the erotica of the situation. Fully erect, Casey’s penis is no more than two inches long. Beneath the shaft, her scrotum is pulled up tight against her body—no testicles. For some reason, this makes Casey seem even more feminine in Zeke’s mind. She lacks any sort of reproductive organs, but she has an organ for sexual pleasure and a cavity through which they can engage in sexual intercourse. The girl lying in front of him is no more a man than Zeke’s mother. 

“So you’ve never touched yourself before?” Zeke asks, rubbing his hands in slow circles over Casey’s clit. 

“No,” Casey whispers. “Auntie said that’s dirty and if I do, my hands will fall off.”

“Did she say anything about letting someone else touch it?”

“Only that I should wait until marriage.” 

Zeke smirks. “Did she say that my hands will fall off if I touch it?”

“D-Definitely not.” 

“Guess we’ll have to fix that.” Zeke pulls his hand away. 

“Why did you stop?”

“Well,” Zeke says, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to his knees, “I though we’d move along. If you’re ready.” 

Casey takes in the sight of Zeke’s nude body. She doesn’t seem repelled at all, and Zeke takes that for a good sign. He leans over and retrieves the bottle of baby oil he keeps in the nightstand. 

“Why don’t you roll over onto your side? It will be easier that way for your first time.” 

Casey does. She shivers slightly when Zeke’s nude body spoons up behind her. 

“You okay?” Zeke whispers, placing several open-mouthed kisses along the line of her jaw. 

“Yeah,” Casey whispers back. 

Zeke encourages her to lift her top leg to allow him access. He slicks his cock quickly, smearing what’s left on his fingers over Casey’s entrance. She jumps in surprise and Zeke kisses her cheek to calm her. 

“It’s cold,” Casey says. 

“It will warm up,” Zeke replies, working one finger inside Casey’s body. She’s so very warm inside. He twists his finger a bit and finds that place inside of her that makes her back bow with pleasure. Zeke grins against Casey’s neck as he pulls his finger out and lines his cock up. “Push back against me.” 

Casey gasps and sighs as Zeke pushes the head of his cock into her body. 

“All right?” 

“Yeah. Just hurts a bit.” 

“The pain will fade.” 

Zeke presses in slowly, stopping each time Casey asks, until he is fully seated with his balls against her bare skin. Zeke reaches for Casey’s hand and laces their fingers together. “Tell me when.” 

Casey squeezes her eyes shut and nods. It takes her several long minutes, during which Zeke forces himself to stay still, but finally Casey opens her eyes and whispers, “Okay.” 

Zeke presses their joined hands against Casey’s bare breast to give himself the leverage he needs to begin thrusting. The heat of Casey’s body is scalding. Zeke worries he won’t last long, but forces himself to go slow. He works his left hand under Casey’s body and uses it to play with her nipples. That alone is enough to get her pushing back against him. 

“Fuck yes,” Zeke growls, pulling his fingers out of Casey’s so he can clutch her bare hip. The harder he thrusts, the louder Casey moans, but Zeke can’t go much deeper in this position. 

“Baby, do you want to try a different position?”

“Okay,” Casey says, sounding unsure. 

“It will be good, I promise,” Zeke says. He presses another kiss to her cheek and pulls out. Casey’s body grips him reflexively, which makes Zeke want to dive back in immediately. “Can you get on your hands and knees?” 

Casey repositions herself, looking back at Zeke for reassurance. “Like this?” 

Zeke stares at the perfect ass and hips and thighs presented before him. The white garters lie innocently against her skin and Casey has no idea how enticing she looks. “Exactly like this.” He wraps both hands around Casey’s hips this time and presses forward. Several thrusts in, Casey makes a choked sound and Zeke knows he’s found her g-spot. He wants her to come first. 

“Casey?”

“Yeah?”

“Touch your clit for me, baby.” 

At first Casey doesn’t move, so Zeke takes one of her hands off the bed and presses it against her crotch. 

Casey makes a noise that sounds like “oof,” and falls against the mattress. 

“Case?” Zeke asks, pausing his thrusts. 

“Oh, my goodness, don’t stop,” Casey sighs, and Zeke realizes she’s working her clit furiously. 

Not one to disappoint his lady, Zeke continues. He can feel Casey’s body tightening around him. The volume of her moans increases until she’s outright shouting. Zeke never took her for a screamer, but there are many things Zeke didn’t know about Casey before they started dating. Finally Casey’s hand falls to the bed and she lets out a low sigh. 

Zeke slows his thrusts to a stop. He pulls out and leans down. “How you doin’?” he asks, grinning. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Casey moans. “That’s what I’ve been missing out on?”

“’Fraid so,” Zeke replies, brushing a dark lock of hair out of Casey’s face so he can kiss her. 

Realization dawns on Casey’s face. “You didn’t finish,” she says, looking down at Zeke’s still-hard cock. 

“It’s no big deal.”

Casey raises an eyebrow. “Zeke, I am not the kind of girl to leave her boyfriend unsatisfied.” At Zeke’s look of surprise, she adds, “What? I’ve heard the other girls talking in the locker room.” 

Zeke chuckles. “Okay.”

“How do you want me?” Casey asks, batting her eyelashes in what she hopes is a seductive manner. 

“How about missionary?” Zeke asks. “I want to see your beautiful eyes this time.” 

Casey ducks her head bashfully at the comment. 

While she situates herself, Zeke sits back on his heels and works his cock back to hardness. When Casey is comfortable, he rises to his knees and settles himself between her legs. Casey’s release was dry, as Zeke expected, so he adds more oil to his cock. Casey makes no more noise than a soft sigh as Zeke enters her again. This time he watches her as he pumps himself into her body. 

Casey traces the features of Zeke’s face with childlike wonder. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you.” 

“I’d love to wax poetic with you, but right now it seems all the blood in my brain has gone south,” Zeke grunts. 

Casey grins and pulls Zeke’s head down to kiss him. 

“I’m not going to last,” Zeke pants. 

“So don’t,” Casey whispers. 

Zeke buries his face in the crook of Casey’s shoulder and lets himself go. He pounds as hard as he dares, and finds himself unraveling quickly. He comes with a grunt, emptying inside Casey’s body. 

When he finishes, he rolls over at Casey’s side. “Was it everything you expected?” 

Casey nods, suddenly shy again. She reaches down to pull the sheet up over them. 

Zeke fumbles on the nightstand for a cigarette. He lights one and relaxes back down. “So when did you figure it out?” Zeke asks, blowing the smoke out of his lungs. 

“When I didn’t get my period. I have the highest grades in my class, you know.”

Zeke smirks and rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows.” 

Casey sits up, holding the sheet to cover her breasts. “It really doesn’t bother you?”

Zeke takes the cigarette out of the corner of his mouth. “You didn’t seriously think that everything I said was to get you in bed, did you?” 

Casey shrugs one shoulder. 

“Come here,” Zeke says, motioning with his free hand. Casey scoots closer, and Zeke wraps his arm around her naked back, pulling her closer. “I love you, Casey Connor, and I don’t even want you to doubt that.” 

“I love you, too, Zeke,” Casey says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Zeke’s mouth. 

*

In a few more years, Auntie Mildred will be puttering around the kitchen, heating a warm glass of milk for Casey before bed. She’ll reach for the familiar bottle of pills and a not-so-familiar hand will close around her wrist. She’ll turn to face Zeke, who will put a finger to his lips. 

He’ll point to the bottle of pills and say, “I know what you’ve been doing. I’m not going to say anything to Casey, but I guarantee she’s going to figure it out. When—not if—she does, you’re going to pay for her to get the body she believes she has. Do you understand me?”

Auntie will nod dumbly and Zeke will disappear. 

The next day, Zeke will relay the story to Casey, who will confirm that Auntie brought up her milk, like she’s always done. 

And the day will come, when Casey and Auntie Mildred have The Talk. Auntie will pay for Casey’s doctor visits and her surgery. She’ll make Casey’s wedding dress and give her away. 

And when Casey and Zeke finish the first dance, Casey will thank Auntie Mildred for making all of her dreams come true.


End file.
